


Гравируйте имена на сердцах

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major Character Injury, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: Было достаточно сложно упомянуть в разговоре что-то вроде: «Я видел призрак вашей жертвы в Супермаркете в разделе консервов», и при этом не выглядеть совершенно сумасшедшим.Барба видит мертвых людей.





	Гравируйте имена на сердцах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carve Your Name on Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458226) by [rai_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rai_m/pseuds/rai_m). 



> В названии использован фрагмент цитаты Шеннон Олдер: «Гравируйте имена на сердцах, а не на надгробиях. Наследие живет в умах других людей и в тех историях, что они о вас рассказывают»

**Глава 1.**

_Мэтт на него кричал. Он не знал почему. Так никогда и не смог вспомнить._  
Его глаза смотрели на дорогу. Это он помнил.  
Помнил столкновение. Помнил крики.  
Помнил молчание. 

Рафаэль резко проснулся. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сориентироваться в пространстве и перестать тянуться к кому-то, кого не было рядом. К кому-то, кто пятнадцать лет назад навсегда остался в машине. 

В последнее время ему часто снился Мэтт. 

Он прекрасно понимал почему, но циничный самоанализ не помогал забыть ощущение горячей липкой крови на руках. 

Его дрожь лишь частично оправдывалась холодной комнатой. Он плотнее завернулся в одеяло и попытался снова заснуть. У него почти получилось, когда на границе сна и яви он почувствовал, как воздух вокруг сгустился, и равномерный звук капающей воды вернул его к состоянию бодрствования. 

Он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с тенью, замершей у противоположного конца кровати. 

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – спросил он. 

Ответом ему была тишина. Рафаэль вздохнул и опустил голову на подушку. 

– Что ты от меня хочешь? – вновь пробормотал он, закрывая глаза и проваливаясь в сон. 

____

После беспокойной ночи, полной кошмаров и теней, Рафаэль проснулся уже вымотанным. В офис он решил не ходить, сегодня с утра у него было назначено слушание в суде и дома имелось все необходимое. Он фоновым шумом включил телевизор и еще раз пробежался по заметкам Кариси. Тот должен был сегодня свидетельствовать и Рафаэль переживал, что у них не было достаточно времени на подготовку.

Краем уха он услышал по телевизору знакомое имя и поднял взгляд. Снова родители. На этот раз они стояли на пороге дома, держа в руках рамку с фотографией. 

– Пожалуйста, если наша дочь у вас, верните ее. Мы так сильно ее любим. Ее сестра каждый день о ней спрашивает. Мы просто хотим, чтобы она вернулась домой. 

Рафаэль вздохнул. Клэр Барнс, 8 лет. Неделей раньше пропала с лужайки перед домом. Дело ушло в Спецкорпус, но пока они ни на шаг не продвинулись. Никто не видел девочку с момента исчезновения. 

Никто, кроме Рафаэля, который видел ее практически каждую ночь и иногда днем, насквозь промокшую, с расцарапанными бедрами. В ее лодыжках путался разорванный в клочья фиолетовый шарф. И на ней была лишь одна туфля. Почему-то именно этот нюанс задевал Рафаэля сильнее всего. 

Скорее всего она была уже мертва в тот момент, когда Специальный корпус взял дело. Рафаэль хотел бы сказать им об этом, но было достаточно сложно упомянуть в разговоре что-то вроде: «Я видел призрак вашей жертвы в супермаркете в разделе консервов», и при этом не выглядеть полным психом. Вместо этого он старался держаться в стороне, не в силах смотреть, как Лив мучается над безнадежным делом. Днем раньше он видел Кариси, когда они говорили о свидетельских показаниях, тот выглядел рассеянным и усталым. 

– Ты думаешь, она мертва? – прямо спросил тогда Рафаэль. 

Кариси долго смотрел на него в ответ. 

– Всегда есть надежда. 

Но Рафаэль видел боль в его глазах и не стал давить. 

Последние несколько дней он все пытался ее разговорить, девочку, чтобы хотя бы в общих чертах понять, что с ней произошло и где ее искать, но она лишь смотрела на него в ответ, не произнося ни слова. По его опыту, в этом не было ничего необычного. Люди, которых он видел, не всегда общались с помощью слов. Вместо этого он каким-то образом просто чувствовал: их гнев, их горе, их ужас. 

Из-за них было сложно спать. 

Камера медленно увеличила фотографию Клэр, пока родители продолжали молить о ее возвращении. У нее было милое личико, белоснежная улыбка и большие голубые глаза. Сейчас они все время были скрыты за мокрыми прядями волос. 

Рафаэль выключил телевизор и направился в суд. 

____

– Детектив Кариси, в процессе допроса обвиняемый обозначил, что не присутствовал в баре в ночь нападения, все верно? 

– Он так сказал. Но записи с камер видеонаблюдения это опровергли.

– Есть ли у вас ещё какие-нибудь доказательства ложности его заявлений?

– Ну, пять минут спустя он обвинил в нападении друга, которого, по его словам, он видел в баре. Поэтому мы несколько не поверили своим ушам.

Рафаэль развернулся спиной к судье и бросил на Кариси выразительный взгляд. Именно поэтому он и хотел более усердной подготовки. Защита довольно откровенно играла на полицейском произволе и худшим дополнением было бы поймать Спецкорпус на неуважении к суду. К счастью, Кариси ответил на его взгляд едва уловимой улыбкой и поумерил остроумные комментарии. Остаток его свидетельских показаний прошел сравнительно гладко. Рафаэль как раз дошел до последнего вопроса: «Было ли хоть что-то из сказанного обвиняемым правдой?», когда краем глаза поймал отсвет бледной кожи в дальнем углу зала и замер. Всего на мгновение, настолько краткое, что судья ничего не заметил. Зато, судя по нахмуренным бровям, заметил Кариси.

Немногим позже объявили перерыв. Рафаэль ждал, пока опустеет зал суда, и везде невольно высматривал проблеск фиолетового, хотя отчётливо ощущал, что он один. Ещё мгновение он впитывал тишину, после чего подхватил портфель и вышел в коридор, чтобы с удивлением обнаружить под дверью Кариси, который его, очевидно, ждал.

– Я думал, тебе не терпится вернуться к работе.

Кариси пожал плечами.

– Десять минут погоды не сделают. Все в порядке?

Рафаэль помедлил, перекатывая на языке неискреннее «да».

– Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Ты выглядишь нездоровым.

Он знал, что Кариси заметит. Обычно мысль о том, что кто-то видит его насквозь, сразу включала защитные механизмы, но с Кариси он был не против некоторой прозрачности. Его удивляло, насколько изменились их отношения за последний год, продвинулись от дергания за косички и преклонения перед кумиром к чему-то более мягкому, глубокому. Возникло понимание, которого он не просил и не ожидал. И в первый раз за долгое время он ловил себя на мысли, что хочет большего. Большего, чем дружба или ненавязчивый флирт. Рафаэль чувствовал, что Кариси не против, но одна мысль о том, чтобы сделать следующий шаг, сдавливала тисками грудь и отталкивала обратно на проверенные позиции насмешливого сарказма. Где-то в глубине души он знал, что ему стоит остановить эти качели и сказать Кариси найти себе кого-нибудь с меньшим багажом, но для этого ему никогда не хватало сердечности и бескорыстия. 

– Барба? – Кариси выдернул его из внеочередного сеанса самокопания. – Я серьезно, все в порядке? 

– Все хорошо, – все-таки солгал он. – Я просто плохо спал этой ночью. 

Кариси сочувственно кивнул. 

– Да уж. Я тоже. 

– Точно, дело Барнсов. Все еще нет зацепок? 

– Зацепок полно, но ни одна из них никуда не ведет, – Кариси потер глаза рукой. – Меня просто убивает, что она, возможно, где-то там, а мы не можем ей помочь. 

Рафаэль кивнул, недостаточно доверяя себе, чтобы говорить. К счастью, их прервал телефон Кариси. «Роллинс», – одними губами произнес тот, прежде чем отойти и поднять трубку. Рафаэль видел, как разговор отразился в линиях его спины, как плечи поникли и следом напряглись, прежде чем он повесил трубку. 

– Плохие новости? 

– Они кое-что нашли, – начал было Кариси, но отвлекся на чтение почты или сообщений, которые только что пришли на его телефон. 

– Где? 

– На свалке. Сейчас они направляют туда наши поисковые команды. 

Желудок Рафаэля скрутило чужой тревогой. 

– Ее там нет, – выпалил он, не успев остановиться. – Она в воде. 

Кариси поднял взгляд в рассеянном замешательстве. 

– Ты знаешь чего-то, чего не знаю я, советник? 

Рафаэль тут же проклял свою несдержанность. 

– Я имел в виду… Если бы она была где-то на суше – ее бы кто-то уже нашел к этому времени. Поэтому, вероятнее всего, она в воде, – объяснение было слабым, и Кариси не перестал хмуриться. – Но, может быть, вы и правы, если криминалисты именно там нашли ее туфлю. Я же не детектив. 

Кариси слабо улыбнулся. 

– Я столько раз советовал тебе, как делать твою работу, что теперь ты более чем вправе отвечать мне тем же. 

– Я и отвечаю, еще бы ты прислушивался, – ухмыльнулся Рафаэль. – Тебе пора. 

Кариси кивнул, но помедлил. 

– Может, принести тебе воды? А то ты все еще выглядишь не очень. 

– Все в порядке, Кариси. Я действительно просто плохо сплю из-за этого дела, а пять чашек кофе на голодный желудок не улучшают ситуацию. 

Кариси покачал головой. 

– Напомни потом сказать моей маме, что существует на свете кое-кто с диетой хуже, чем у меня, – он опустил взгляд на телефон, затем посмотрел в сторону лифта, готовый сорваться с места. – Ладно, я пойду. Может, принести сэндвич? Что-нибудь съедобное, не жидкое и без кофеина? 

Рафаэль улыбнулся в ответ на такую заботу. 

– Обязательно перехвачу булочку, когда буду заливать в себя свой жидкий кофеиновый ланч. 

– Хороший мальчик, – ответил Кариси, и Рафаэль почувствовал себя очень нелепо, практически краснея. 

– Удачи, – сказал он и поморщился от того, насколько неуместно это прозвучало. 

Кариси улыбнулся, напряженно и грустно, и пошел к лифту. Рафаэль какое-то время смотрел ему вслед, а затем развернулся, чтобы увидеть в толпе маленькую девочку в фиолетовом, чье лицо было скрыто за мокрыми прядями волос. Он моргнул, и девочка исчезла. 

***

Вскоре после показаний Кариси защита согласилась на переговоры. Они заключили хорошую сделку, которая избавляла жертву от необходимости свидетельствовать в суде, за что она была крайне благодарна. Рафаэль подумал, не сообщить ли Кариси результаты, но решил, что время не самое лучшее. Он был дома уже несколько часов, и девочка не приходила с момента слушания. Может быть, он ошибся. Может быть, ее нашли.

Рафаэль не мог не думать о том, кто расскажет ее родителям.

Его мысли были прерваны грубым стуком в дверь. Он посмотрел в глазок. Эту привычку в нем воспитала Лив, когда обнаружила его склонность давать свой адрес возможным наемным убийцам. За дверью стоял осунувшийся Кариси. Рафаэль и не думал, что тот знает его адрес.

– Детектив, – поприветствовал он, открывая дверь.

Вблизи Кариси выглядел ещё хуже: бледная кожа, красные глаза, волосы в полном беспорядке. 

– Можно войти? – хрипло спросил он.

Барба отступил на шаг, пропуская его в квартиру.

– Вы ее нашли.

Кариси тяжело осел на диван.

– Да, – вот и весь ответ.

– Мне жаль, – Рафаэль умолк. 

За последний год их дружба, может, и прошла долгий путь, но в подобных ситуациях ему все ещё было сложно подбирать слова. Взгляд выхватил его собственный полупустой стакан скотча на столе.

– Налить тебе выпить?

Кариси покачал головой.

– Я все ещё на службе, – он наклонился вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени, весь скованный напряжением. – Ты был прав.

Рафаэль прислонился к стене вместо того, чтобы сесть рядом с ним на диван.

– В чем?

– Мы обыскивали окрестности свалки, когда лейтенанту поступил звонок, – Кариси поднял голову и твердо посмотрел на него. – Рабочие нашли тело в одном из водостоков Ист Ривер. Клэр. Пару часов назад ее опознали родители.

Руки Рафаэля, спрятанные за спиной, судорожно сжались в кулаки.

– Возможно, мне стоит задуматься о смене карьеры, – Кариси не улыбнулся, и у Рафаэля возникло отчётливое ощущение, что его проверяют. – В чем дело, Кариси?

– Ты сказал: «ее туфлю».

– Что, прости?

– Ты сказал, что мы нашли на свалке ее туфлю. Но это не так. Мы нашли велосипед.

Рафаэль закрыл глаза. Черт. Столько времени потрачено, чтобы никто не мог застать его врасплох в суде, а в результате это произошло в его собственной гостиной.

– Должно быть, я неправильно понял.

– Должно быть, – Кариси опустил взгляд на свои руки, он пытался выглядеть невозмутимо, но был для этого слишком взвинчен. – Но, знаешь, что самое смешное? На ней действительно не было туфли.

Рафаэль промолчал.

– Очень странно, что ты об этом знал.

Рафаэль кивнул и улыбнулся. Медленно, ожидающе. 

– Что ты делаешь?

– Всего лишь говорю, – Кариси пожал плечами.

– Разве только это?

Они посмотрели друг на друга, в комнате повисла долгая и тяжёлая тишина.

– Дело вот в чем, советник, – вздохнул Кариси. – Я коп, и сейчас передо мной человек, который знал о деле гораздо больше, чем должен. О том, где найти тело и в каком оно будет виде. Этот человек также выказывал большой интерес к расследованию. Что бы вы на это подумали?

Рафаэль изо всех сил постарался выровнять голос, потому что гнев и грусть были бы плохими помощниками в данной ситуации. А паника и того хуже.

– Я бы сказал, что у тебя был тяжёлый день. Я бы сказал, что ты хватаешься за соломинку и срываешься на ближайшего человека, чтобы ощутить хотя бы видимость деятельности, потому что в противном случае у тебя останется лишь мертвый ребенок и ничего, что можно было бы предъявить взамен.

Получилось более жёстко, чем он планировал, но Рафаэль заставил себя придерживаться этой линии поведения. Основная часть его слов была чистой правдой, остальное служило попыткой отвлечь внимание от того, что озвучивание деталей с места преступления, которого он не видел, было крайне подозрительно.

Кариси сжал зубы, напряжённо выискивая что-то в лице Рафаэля. Через минуту он отвёл взгляд и встал.

– Ладно. Ещё увидимся, советник.

Он почти вышел за дверь, когда Рафаэль его остановил. 

– Ты действительно считаешь, я способен на то, на что ты намекаешь?

Кариси помедлил, сжимая в ладони дверную ручку.

– Нет, Рафаэль, не считаю. И ты прав, я хватаюсь за соломинку. Но я не идиот, и ты чего-то мне не договариваешь.

Справедливость такого обвинения отозвалась болью в груди. На краткий миг он задался вопросом, каково бы это было – рассказать кому-то? Первый раз в жизни быть с кем-то абсолютно честным. Каково бы это было – рассказать Кариси?

Это было бы страшной ошибкой.

Кариси бы не поверил.

Подумал бы, что он сумасшедший.

Но он уже так и думал.

Рафаэль засмеялся.

– Из всех людей...

– Барба? – Кариси неуверенно прищурился.

– Туфля, которую она потеряла, правая. Ее бедра расцарапаны до левой лодыжки. Кровь есть, но не много. Шея покрыта синяками, и помимо этого нет больше никаких видимых повреждений.

Кариси какое-то время стоял очень неподвижно, затем сглотнул.

– Ты был в морге?

– Нет, – сказал Рафаэль после глубокого вдоха. – Она стоит в углу комнаты.

**Глава 2.**

К его чести, Кариси не обернулся.

– Она – что?

Брать слова назад было уже слишком поздно, но Рафаэль все равно рассмотрел этот вариант.

– Она стоит в углу комнаты.

– Клэр Барнс, она... – Кариси помедлил, в его взгляде мешались жалость и настороженность, от чего в груди Рафаэля стало тесно. – Барба, она мертва. 

– Я заметил. 

– Тогда что…

– Ее призрак, – сказал Рафаэль, почти спотыкаясь на слове, которое так редко произносил вслух. 

Он ждал, не зная, какой реакции ему ожидать. На месте Кариси он бы рассмеялся. Даже зная все, что он знал, он все равно думал, что это крайне нелепо, когда кто-то говорит подобное вслух. «Я вижу призраков». Нонсенс. 

Кариси не засмеялся. Он отреагировал как коп, со спокойным и сдержанным пренебрежением. 

– Призраков не существует, – безапелляционно сказал он. 

– Серьезно, Кариси, ты не веришь в жизнь после смерти? – спросил Рафаэль, не в силах избавиться от насмешки в голосе. – Что бы сказал на это твой священник? 

Кариси помрачнел. Именно поэтому они избегали затрагивать тему религии. Рафаэль никогда не мог относиться к ней с должным уважением. 

– Это другое. 

– Разве? В чем же? 

– Во всем, – кратко ответил он. 

– Ух ты, – насмешливо фыркнул Рафаэль, возвращаясь к дивану и заново наполняя свой бокал. – Когда ты застрял в полиции Нью-Йорка, я еще боялся, что никогда не увижу воочию твои непревзойденные полемические навыки. 

Он сделал слишком большой глоток скотча и позволил себе прочувствовать огонь в груди. 

Кариси хотел было ответить, но остановил себя и тяжело вздохнул. Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, а когда вновь открыл, выражение его лица смягчилось. 

– Так, давай оба успокоимся и поговорим об этом. 

– Я предельно спокоен, – рефлекторно огрызнулся Рафаэль и кивнул. 

Кариси сделал шаг от двери. 

– То есть, ты видишь призраков. 

– Да. 

– Ладно, – Кариси сделал еще шаг. – Ты всегда мог их видеть? 

Рафаэль сделал глубокий вдох и постарался не раздражаться на излишне успокаивающий голос Кариси, который обращался к нему, словно к норовистой лошади. 

– Не всегда. Но все то время, что ты меня знаешь – да. 

– И они разговаривают с тобой? – еще шаг. Он с любопытством склонил голову: – Просят тебя что-то для них сделать? 

Рафаэль сел на диван и поставил стакан на журнальный столик. 

– Они говорят мне жечь вещи, что в этом плохого? – и кинул на Кариси вызывающий взгляд. 

– Барба. 

– Не разговаривай со мной, как с ребенком. 

Кариси скривился.

– Хорошо, прости. Но ты должен признать, что в подобное довольно сложно поверить.

Рафаэль вскинул бровь.

– В то, что я убийца, ты поверил куда легче.

– Я не... – Кариси застонал и беспомощно поднял руки. – Я не знаю, что именно я подумал. Точно не это.

Рафаэль провел большим пальцем по кромке своего бокала и почувствовал, как горечь холодным смирением оседает где-то в животе. Кариси прав, он не был честен. Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем он сам научился с этим жить, а ведь у него доказательства были прямо перед глазами.

Он должен отпустить ситуацию. Отпустить Кариси, позволить ему думать, что угодно, и остаться наедине с последствиями своей ошибки.

– Твой дедушка умер в прошлом году.

Рафаэль отстраненно удивился, когда это он перестал себя слушать.

Кариси шумно выдохнул.

– Не смей, – предостерегающе сказал он.

Рафаэль его проигнорировал.

– У вас тогда дело было в самом разгаре, постоянно что-то происходило. Ты сорвался на меня, и я впервые не мог сообразить, чем так тебя задел, – он невесело улыбнулся. – Когда я чуть позже пришел в участок, за твоей спиной стоял мужчина.

«Он посмотрел прямо на меня», хотел сказать он: «Он улыбнулся, как будто все знает». Он смотрел слишком пронизывающе, и Рафаэль отвёл взгляд, понимая, что опять столкнулся с тем, чего никто не видит. Когда он повернулся обратно, мужчина уже исчез.

Кариси с силой скрестил руки на груди, как будто этим пытался удержать себя.

– Значит, твои экстрасенсорные способности включают в себя чтение некрологов, – сказал он дрожащим от гнева голосом.

– Я не экстрасенс и уж точно не провожу вечера за чтением некрологов Стейтен-Айленда, – Кариси не ответил, поэтому Рафаэль добавил: – Он был похож на тебя.

– Генетика. Как зловеще, – Кариси закатил глаза и развернулся к двери. – Пожалуй, с меня хватит.

– На нем был медальон, – выпалил он быстро и отчаянно, словно уговаривая Кариси остаться. – Серебряная медаль, какой-то святой покровитель. Я не разглядел, кто именно.

Кариси остановился, но не повернулся. Повисло напряжённое молчание, прежде чем он хрипло произнес:

– Святой Джозеф. Мама надела на него этот медальон, когда собирала в последний путь.

Сердце Рафаэля пропустило удар. Он чувствовал, что они стоят на пороге чего-то важного и не знал, в какую сторону толкать.

Кариси развернулся и посмотрел на него. Рафаэль встал и сделал шаг вперёд, на что Кариси быстро отступил назад.

– Что бы ты ни делал, у тебя ничего не выйдет.

Сердце Рафаэля упало.

– Кариси, я не лгу, – он умоляюще поднял руку. – Я никогда тебе не лгал.

Ему бы хотелось, чтобы это было правдой.

– Не делай этого, – огрызнулся Кариси, прикрывая глаза рукой. – Не используй что бы то ни было между нами для того, чтобы пытаться мной манипулировать.

– Как сделал ты, когда пришел сегодня ко мне домой? – слова вылетели прежде, чем он смог остановиться, и дыхание перехватило, когда Кариси болезненно скривился, будто Рафаэль его предал. – Стой, я не...

Кариси развернулся и дернул на себя дверь одним резким движением, избегая смотреть Рафаэлю в глаза.

– Мне надо идти. Надо... Это слишком. Мне надо подумать.

Рафаэль быстро пересёк комнату и схватил Кариси за руку.

– Кариси. Пожалуйста. Не рассказывай никому.

Лив. Не рассказывай Лив.

Кариси все так же не смотрел на него. Он аккуратно высвободил руку из хватки Рафаэля.

– Поспи немного. Это поможет.

Рафаэль хотел сказать что-то ещё, но Кариси уже ушел. Он закрыл дверь, прислонился лбом к холодному дереву и тихо выругался.

За его спиной девочка начала шептать.

**Глава 3.**

– Барба, надо поговорить. Сможешь приехать в ближайшее время?

Слова Лив всю дорогу до участка звенели у него в ушах. Он ничего не слышал от Кариси с тех пор, как тот два дня назад вышел из дверей его квартиры. И хотя он не говорил, что собирается кому-то рассказать об их разговоре, он также не давал обещания молчать. Рафаэлю хотелось верить, что Кариси предупредил бы его, если бы Лив собиралась его арестовать, но он не был в этом уверен. Больше нет.

Он накручивал себя. В самой просьбе приехать в участок не было ничего необычного, и Лив вряд ли стала бы заманивать его в ловушку. Он повторил это себе сотню раз, пока ехал, но его уверенность пошатнулась, когда он вышел из лифта и все головы повернулись в его сторону. Рафаэль привык ко всеобщему вниманию, в суде он привлекал его намеренно, но сейчас было иначе. Во взглядах не было обожания или хотя бы любопытства. Зато было что-то другое. Он поймал взгляд Кариси через заполненную людьми комнату и почувствовал слабость.

– Барба, – Лив выглянула из-за двери своего кабинета и слегка нахмурилась. – Заходи.

Кариси отвернулся, когда он проходил мимо. Рафаэль почувствовал неприятную тяжесть в груди, но сохранил нейтральное выражение лица и молча прошел в кабинет.

Он устало рухнул на диван, не глядя на Лив, но все равно чувствовал, что она наблюдает. Не сводя с него взгляда, она осторожно присела рядом.

– С тобой все в порядке? – тихий и обеспокоенный тон лишь усилил его нервозность.

– Все хорошо, – ответил он, понимая, что Лив слышит дрожь в голосе. – А что?

– Барба, ты словно при смерти, – она положила ему руку на плечо. – Что-то не так? Ты заболел?

Рафаэль удивлённо посмотрел в ответ. По правде говоря, он понятия не имел, как сейчас выглядит. Максимум, на что его хватило с утра перед выходом из дома – это окинуть взглядом костюм в зеркале. Смотреть себе в лицо он был не в состоянии.

– Я... Я сейчас болею гриппом, – пробормотал он.

– Держи его при себе, – улыбнулась Лив, хотя во взгляде все ещё сквозила тревога. – Я и так хватаю на себя всю заразу, которую Ноа тащит из садика.

Он засмеялся, во многом над собственной глупой паранойей, и сел ровнее.

– О чем ты хотела со мной поговорить?

– Точно, – она мгновенно переключилась на деловой тон, подошла к столу и взяла папку. – Мы получили результаты вскрытия Клэр Барнс.

Как обычно, от одного упоминания имени у Рафаэля подвело желудок.

– Причина смерти?

Удушение.

– Удушение. В остальном ни видимых повреждений, ни сексуального насилия.

Он не был уверен. Он слышал отголоски прикосновений чужих рук в тех местах, где девочка их не хотела. Его затошнило от собственного облегчения, что ее «всего лишь» убили.

– У вас есть подозреваемые?

– Об этом я и хотела с тобой поговорить, – вздохнула Лив и бросила папку на стол позади себя. – Мы смотрим в сторону отца.

Нет. Неправильно.

– Отца? – он постарался придать голосу лишь профессиональную заинтересованность. – Я видел его по телевизору, когда он выступал с заявлениями. Думаешь, он из тех?

Лив беспомощно пожала плечами.

– Разве бывают в подобных случаях те или не те? – она пробежала рукой по волосам. – Роллинс нашла доказательства измены, и у нас есть отчёты, в которых говорится, что он временами был несдержан с детьми.

– Что говорит лишь о том, что он нервный отец и плохой муж, – устало улыбнулся он. – Лив, этого недостаточно для ареста.

– Знаю. Мне это тоже не нравится, но для нас оснований достаточно, чтобы присмотреться.

Рафаэль прижал пальцы к глазам. Он понимал. Знал, что проверить отца – логично и правильно, и что Лив также вымотана всем этим, как и он.

– Что тебе нужно от меня?

– Пока ничего, просто держу в курсе дела. Но на каком-то этапе мне понадобится ордер.

Рафаэль глубоко вздохнул, представляя, как мужчину, который стал лицом трагедии, охватившей город, смешают с грязью СМИ. И как он обрушится на Полицию Нью-Йорка бетонной плитой, когда станет известно, что он не имеет отношения к убийству.

– Просто убедись в своей правоте, прежде чем что-то делать, Лив. Я не хочу объяснять окружному прокурору, почему мы накинулись на убитого горем отца без полной уверенности в его причастности.

Она едва уловимо приподняла бровь.

– Разумеется, – затем вернулась к своему стулу и села. – Я позвоню, когда ты мне понадобишься.

Он кивнул в подтверждение и силой поднял себя с дивана.

– Уверен, что все в порядке? – в голосе Лив помимо обеспокоенности пробивалось любопытство. Она лучше всех других могла видеть сквозь его броню, но даже для нее была в новинку такая уязвимость. – Ты кажешься несколько... приглушённым.

Рафаэль улыбнулся в сторону двери. Иногда ему казалось, что Лив обладает силой видеть вещи, которые скрыты от остальных. Он чувствовал себя именно приглушённым, словно бродил в тумане. Откровенно говоря, это началось ещё до Клэр Барнс, но с ней все вокруг стало ещё более серым.

– Все нормально, – в очередной раз повторил он. – Это были тяжелые недели.

– Да уж, – согласилась Лив. – Постарайся немного поспать, ладно?

Рафаэль поморщился, невольно вспоминая, как другой человек сказал ему то же самое. Роллинс и Фин снова подняли на него взгляды, когда он проходил мимо, однако на этот раз ему было очевидно, что на их лицах отражается обеспокоенность, а не обвинение. Он, должно быть, выглядел как развалина. Он прошел мимо детективов очень быстро и даже не заметил, что Кариси нет на месте, пока кто-то не ухватил его за руку и не затащил в пустую комнату.

– Привет, – мягко сказал Кариси.

Рафаэль бросил на него осторожный взгляд.

– Привет.

– Значит, ты поговорил с лейтенантом.

– Да, – он мысленно ослабил галстук. – Я думал, предмет разговора будет другим.

– Я ничего ей не говорил.

– Знаю.

Было что-то успокаивающее в том, как Кариси мерил шагами комнату, скрестив на груди руки. Несмотря на то, что это рефреном повторяло вечер двумя днями ранее, в этот раз напряжения было куда меньше.

– Выкладывай, Кариси, мне ещё работать сегодня.

Кариси остановился спиной к Рафаэлю.

– Она сказала что-нибудь?

– Кто, Лив?

– Клэр.

Рафаэль замер. Он ожидал от Кариси самых разных вопросов после того, что произошло у него дома. Но не такого.

– Что, прости?

Кариси повернулся, все еще избегая встречаться с Рафаэлем взглядом.

– Я спросил, не говорила ли тебе Клэр Барнс чего-нибудь, что помогло бы поймать ее убийцу, – голос звучал твердо и настойчиво.

Рафаэля повело. У него возникло ощущение, что они где-то пропустили шаг. 

– Ты говоришь, что веришь мне? 

Кариси поднял голову и наконец-то прямо встретил его взгляд. 

– Я не думаю, что ты лжешь. 

Губы Рафаэля изогнулись в слабом намеке на улыбку:

– Это, конечно, очень хорошо, советник, но не одно и то же. 

– Это все, что есть, – Кариси снова опустил глаза в пол. И тихо добавил: – Я хочу тебе верить. Пока большего предложить не могу. Но я хочу тебя услышать. 

Он снова посмотрел на Рафаэля. И несмотря на то, что его глаза все еще излучали подозрительность и беспокойство, в них светилось что-то новое. Рафаэлю очень хотелось бы думать, что это вера, но было больше похоже на отчаяние. 

– Почему ты передумал? – он знал, что ответ ему не понравится, но хотел быть уверен. 

– Лив хочет, чтобы мы присмотрелись к отцу, – с горечью сказал Кариси и несдержанно ударил по спинке стула ладонью. – Я целыми днями был рядом с этими родителями, я ел в их доме, я был тем, кто сообщил им, что их дочь мертва, я стоял рядом, когда они опознавали тело. 

Рафаэль молчал. Он не знал. Он никогда не спрашивал. 

– Этот отец никогда в жизни не причинил бы вреда своему ребенку, – решительно заявил Кариси. – Я в этом уверен. 

Вот и ответ. Дело было не в доверии. Кариси всего лишь отчаянно искал любую другую версию, какой бы невероятной она ни казалась. 

– Барба, пожалуйста. Мне просто нужно за что-то зацепиться. 

Рафаэль закрыл глаза, чтобы вспомнить шепот испуганного ребенка, который пришел к нему за помощью, потому что больше у нее никого не было. 

– Она его знала, – тихо сказал он. – Не по имени, но в лицо точно знала. Он показался ей знакомым. 

Кариси ободряюще кивнул. 

– Так, – он достал телефон и начал печатать. Рафаэлю оставалось лишь надеяться, что эти заметки не окажутся в результате в каком-нибудь деле. – Что еще? 

– Бабочки. 

– Что? – Кариси недоуменно вскинул голову. 

– Ей нравились бабочки. В его машине они ей тоже понравились. 

– В его машине, – скептически повторил Кариси. 

Рафаэль пожал плечами. 

– Ты спросил, что она сказала, я лишь пересказываю ее слова. 

Кариси сжал зубы, но все равно записал. 

– Это все? 

У нее соскочила цепочка на велосипеде. Он сказал, что видел ее отца и он скоро подойдет. Сказал, что может ее подкинуть, и разве не здорово, если они с папой встретятся быстрее. Сказал, что она очень красивая. Положил на нее руки, и это ей не понравилось. Он разозлился, и она заплакала. 

– Я думаю, он знал ее отца. 

Кариси вздохнул и убрал телефон обратно в карман пиджака. Рафаэль понимал, что он надеялся на большее. Например, на имя, адрес, криминальное прошлое и нынешнее местонахождение. 

– Ты сегодня ел? 

– Что? – Рафаэль моргнул. 

– Я… я не хочу говорить с тобой как с ребенком, – сказал Кариси, бросая слова Рафаэля ему же обратно лишь с легким намеком на сарказм. – Но выглядишь ты так, будто не ел. 

– Я знаю, как позаботиться о себе, детектив, – он занял оборонительную позицию. – Ты мне не мать и не доктор. 

– Нет, я твой друг, – у Рафаэля заныло в груди. Хотя бы это у них еще осталось. – Поэтому просто позволь мне угостить тебя ланчем. 

– Я… – Рафаэль помедлил. Ланч – это хорошо. Ланч – это нормально. Раньше они постоянно это делали, разве что никто ни у кого не спрашивал разрешения. Они просто знали настроения и расписания друг друга и приходили. То, что сейчас Кариси спрашивал, лишь еще сильнее выбивало его из колеи. – Хорошо. Но в моем офисе, не в кафе. 

– Это я могу, – согласился Кариси. – Мне надо доделать пару вещей, потом я куплю какой-нибудь еды и приду. 

– Отлично, – резко бросил Рафаэль. 

Ему не терпелось закончить разговор и уйти, чтобы он мог подумать. Сегодня все складывалось наперекор ожиданиям, и Рафаэля уже подташнивало от неопределенности. Уходя, в дверях он обернулся, и в ответ на лице Кариси появилась слабая улыбка, которая не затронула глаз. 

***

Дружеское приветствие Кармен возвестило о прибытии Кариси, и Рафаэль невольно напрягся. Он ненавидел неопределенность. С Кариси всегда все было просто и ясно. Находиться рядом было легко, даже несмотря на то, что его собственные чувства были куда сложнее. Но, с другой стороны, никто из них и не пытался усложнять отношения, пока Рафаэль не заявил, что он – ходячая спиритическая доска. 

Кармен вежливо постучала и с улыбкой пропустила Кариси. Затем она напомнила Рафаэлю о назначенной позднее встрече, закрыла дверь и оставила их наедине. 

Кариси замялся у входа, сжимая пакет с сэндвичами и оглядывая его кабинет так, будто тот не был знаком ему до последнего стула. Рафаэль закатил глаза, отобрал у него пакет, сел за стол и начал разворачивать свой сэндвич. Кариси понял намек и присоединился. 

– Так Томпсон согласился на сделку? 

– Да, – Рафаэль приподнял верхний кусок хлеба, чтобы проверить, с чем сэндвич. И не удивился, что Кариси знает его обычный заказ. – Не идеально, конечно, но лучшее из возможного. 

Кариси согласно хмыкнул. 

– В данный момент над чем-нибудь работаешь? 

– В данный момент я ем, – содержательно ответил Рафаэль. – Следующим шагом перейдем к обсуждению погоды? 

Кариси вздохнул и отложил еду, которую он пока не ел, но уже успел крайне старательно раздербанить на кусочки. 

– Мне не стоило тем вечером приходить к тебе домой. Я не мог рассуждать здраво, – он помедлил в ожидании реакции, но у Рафаэля в жизни было достаточно практики, чтобы научиться сдерживать эмоции и ничем их не выдавать. – Это было непрофессионально. 

– Обвинять людей в убийстве практически суть твоей профессии.

– Я никогда так не думал, – яростно бросил Кариси, и Рафаэль поймал его взгляд. – Я думал, может быть, ты что-то знаешь… 

Рафаэль закатил глаза и отвернулся. 

Кариси хмыкнул. Звук вышел пустым. 

– И, похоже, так и оказалось. 

– Похоже. 

– Как давно? 

– Что? – он понял вопрос, но хотел отдалить ту точку, к которой они неумолимо стремились. 

– Ты говорил, что это продолжалось уже какое-то время до нашей встречи. Как давно это началось? 

Рафаэль резко встал и подошел к кофемашине. Кариси позволил ему притвориться, что он проверяет фильтр, а потом терпеливо ждал, пока он наливал себе кофе и задумчиво смотрел на него поверх чашки, поднеся ее к губам. 

– Скоро будет пятнадцать лет. 

Кариси распахнул глаза. 

– Это… Это долгий срок. 

– Да, – сказал Рафаэль, делая большой глоток еле теплого кофе. 

– И как это произошло? – Кариси, подавшись вперед, сдвинулся на самый край стула. – Ты просто в какой-то момент начал их видеть? Как гром среди ясного неба? 

Рафаэль уставился на дно кофейной кружки, размышляя, есть ли хоть малейший смысл теперь снова начинать лгать. Технически ответ на вопрос Кариси был положительный – это произошло как гром среди ясного неба, но там присутствовал некий контекст, который он никому не рассказывал годами. Даже Лив, которая знала больше остальных. Он отставил кружку и воспользовался подвернувшейся возможностью посмотреть в сторону. 

– Был несчастный случай. Грузовик въехал в нашу машину. 

– Нашу? 

– С другом, – уточнил Рафаэль и тут же почувствовал, как кого-то предает. – С парнем, – поправился он. Если Кариси как-то отреагировал, он все равно не мог бы этого увидеть. – Мы были вместе какое-то время, мы возвращались домой с выходных за городом. Я был за рулем…

– Я и не знал, что ты умеешь водить, – вмешался Кариси, прежде чем понял, что сказал, и съежился на стуле. – Прости. 

– Ничего. Я был не виноват, так мне сказали. Какой-то идиот проехал на красный и врезался с пассажирской стороны. Со стороны Мэтта. 

– Он?... – Кариси позволил невысказанному слову зависнуть в воздухе. 

– Он умер, – Рафаэль удивился, насколько твердо прозвучал его голос. Будто он описывал события, произошедшие с кем-то другим. – Я помню лишь, как очнулся и попробовал до него дотянуться, помню свои запачканные кровью руки.

Было ли это на самом деле? Это каждый раз происходило во сне, когда глаза Мэтта были открыты и смотрели обвиняюще. В реальной жизни вряд ли была кровь. 

Он прочистил горло и тряхнул головой, чтобы отогнать фальшивые воспоминания. 

– В любом случае, следующее, что я помню: я прихожу в себя в больнице, и на меня смотрит женщина, с головы до ног покрытая кровью. Я моргнул, и она исчезла. 

Он услышал, как Кариси шумно вдохнул. 

– И это происходило довольно много раз, прежде чем я понял, что что-то не так, – он мрачно усмехнулся. – Я не знаю, почему это случилось или что это значит. Но было именно так. И тогда. 

Кариси провел рукой по лицу. Какое-то мгновение он молчал, гипнотизируя ковер. 

– Я ничего об этом не знал. Мне жаль. 

Рафаэль прекрасно понимал, что Кариси говорит не про призраков. 

– Ничего. Никто не знал. 

– Даже Лив?

– Лив просто знает, что у меня кто-то однажды был. Но что с ним случилось, она не в курсе. 

– Ты никогда никому не говорил? Барба, это… 

Он знал, что Кариси собирался сказать. То же, что говорила его мать, и Рита. Ты должен с кем-то поговорить. Только вот под этим «кем-то» они подразумевали не себя, пожалуйста, а у него просто не было никого больше очень долгое время, так что он привык держать все в себе. 

\- Я смирился с этим, Кариси. Это было очень давно. 

Кариси оторвал длинную полоску от упаковочной бумаги, в которую был завернут его сэндвич. 

\- Ты все еще его видишь? 

В этом вопросе содержалось одно тяжелое следствие, и Рафаэль нахмурился, но их прервал звонок. 

Кариси достал свой телефон и прочитал сообщение. Вскинул виноватый взгляд. 

\- Это Роллинс. Лейтенант хочет, чтобы мы поехали и еще раз поговорили с отцом девочки. 

Рафаэль молча кивнул. Кариси снова завернул свой несъеденный сэндвич и закинул обратно в сумку. 

\- Бабочки, так? 

\- Так, - Рафаэль вздохнул и встал, чтобы проводить Кариси. – Звони, если что-то понадобится. 

Он имел в виду юридические аспекты, но Кариси развернулся и искренне посмотрел на него. 

\- Ты тоже. 

Он вскинул было руку, но отдернул ее слишком быстро, чтобы Рафаэль смог понять, что именно он хотел сделать, после чего быстро вышел из кабинета, не оглядываясь. 

**Глава 4. Интерлюдия Сонни**

Призраков не существует.

Так говорила мама, когда он боялся идти спать. В тот вечер Тереза, уставшая и обиженная на то, что ее заставляют нянчиться с младшим братом, подумала, что показать ему «Полтергейста» - отличная идея.

Тогда Сонни поверил маме так же, как верил рассказам об ангелах и видениях девы Марии. Может быть, обвиняя Сонни в лицемерии, Барба был прав, но он никогда не понимал, насколько осязаема для Сонни была его вера - реальность, накрепко сколоченная из книг и крови. Призраки и привидения воспринимались по-другому. Они всегда казались Сонни выдумкой, киношным спецэффектом. Поэтому он терпеть не мог всяких актеров-медиумов, которые, пользуясь чужим горем, выманивали у людей внимание и деньги.

Барба не называл себя медиумом. Он не вещал о проводниках душ, не устраивал у себя на кухне спиритические сеансы и не брал с людей по тридцать долларов в час, чтобы сообщить им, что покойный муж их любил.

Может быть, именно поэтому Сонни так хотелось ему верить.

А, возможно, дело было в самом человеке.

В тот вечер, когда он пришел к Барбе домой, Сонни прокручивал в голове сотни возможных объяснений его странного поведения. За исключением убийства, которое он никогда не рассматривал, он выискал способы простить их все. Для полицейского это было ужасающе.

А затем Барба сказал нечто, о чем Сонни и подумать не мог, и была тысяча причин ему не верить. Призраков не существует. А если бы и существовали, то вряд ли крутились бы вокруг людей, помогая расследовать собственные убийства. Он работал в полиции давным-давно и определенно заметил бы помощь извне. Конечно, Барба многое знал, но, если задуматься, какие из этих знаний нельзя было объяснить его работой, тем, что он постоянно видел фотографии с мест преступления?

Потом ещё его парень. Мэтт. Которого Барба любил, чью смерть наблюдал своими собственными глазами. Это перевернуло бы с ног на голову мир любого человека.

Была тысяча причин ему не верить.

Но Сонни все равно очень хотелось.

Хотелось верить, что Барба в порядке. Что он не сумасшедший. Что это не потеря любимого человека пятнадцать лет назад до сих пор играла с его разумом. Хотелось верить, что Сонни - единственный человек, которому Барба доверил свой секрет, единственный человек, рядом с которым Барбе хотелось быть настоящим.

И, Господи, это говорило само за себя.

\- Ты что-то тихий.

Роллинс вторглась в его мысли с водительского сидения. Сонни отвёл взгляд от пробегающих за окном деревьев и слабо ей улыбнулся.

\- Устал, наверное. Тяжёлая неделя.

\- Кому ты это говоришь, - она чуть крепче сжала руль. - Каждую минуту этого дела я хочу пойти домой и обнять Джесси, - она тряхнула головой. - Неважно. Мы приехали.

Толпа репортёров, которая окружала дом Барнсов большую часть недели, почти полностью разошлась. Возможно, они решили дать родителям немного личного пространства, или тайна пропавшего ребенка привлекала их больше, чем трагедия мертвого. Какой бы ни была причина, но сейчас дом был гораздо тише, чем Сонни привык его видеть, хотя, судя по припаркованным машинам, семья была не одна.

Роллинс посмотрела на Сонни, прежде чем постучать. Ни одному из них не нравилась эта идея. Роллинс провела с отцом меньше времени, но Сонни знал, что ей тоже нравится эта семья.

Дверь приоткрылась на несколько сантиметров, сверкнули глаза.

\- Они не разговаривают с прессой.

Кариси показал значок, и глаза удивлённо распахнулись.

\- Детективы! Ну конечно, - дверь приоткрылась еще немного, чтобы они смогли зайти в дом. - Пожалуйста, проходите.

Переступая порог, они с Роллинс вновь обменялись взглядами. Внутри дома было так же тихо, как и снаружи, только в гостиной слышались приглушённые голоса.

Кариси развернулся к человеку, который их впустил. Мужчина среднего возраста при рубашке и галстуке был ему незнаком.

\- Спасибо, мистер...

Мужчина улыбнулся и протянул руку.

\- Янг. Мартин Янг. Извините за негостеприимство, но кто-то должен приглядывать за семьей, сами понимаете.

\- Вы член семьи? - спросила Роллинс.

\- Нет-нет. Я начальник Патрика. Но я им как родной. Поэтому чувствую, что должен быть рядом.

Сонни слегка нахмурился. Раньше он ни разу не видел этого мужчину. Но, с другой стороны, за то время, что он здесь провел, столько людей приходило и уходило, что он мог кого-то и упустить.

\- Детектив Кариси, - из гостиной вышла бабушка Клэр. - Простите, не услышала стук в дверь, вы что-то нашли?

\- Здравствуйте, миссис Барнс, - мягко поприветствовал ее Кариси, избегая ответа на вопрос. - Мы бы просто хотели ещё раз поговорить с вашим сыном, если это уместно.

Миссис Барнс подняла руку и устало провела по глазам.

\- Прошу прощения, детектив. Утро сегодня было не из лучших, - она посмотрела на лестницу. - Он в ее спальне. Не уверена, что сегодня вы сможете добиться от него чего-то толкового.

Сонни бросил взгляд на Роллинс, та в ответ пожала плечами.

\- Мы все-таки попытаемся, миссис Барнс, спасибо.

Она попыталась улыбнуться в ответ, но из-за горя и усталости получилось больше похоже на гримасу. Мартин придержал ее под локоть и повел обратно в гостиную. Роллинс пробормотала что-то сочувственное и поспешила за Сонни вверх по лестнице.

\- Мистер Барнс? - на двери в спальню Клэр большими блестящими розовыми буквами было написано ее имя. Она, очевидно, сделала их сама и не успела достичь того возраста, когда смущение заставило бы ее все снять. Теперь они, скорее всего, останутся тут навсегда. Сонни постучал, осторожно открывая дверь.

Патрик Барнс лежал на незаправленной кровати дочери и пустым взглядом смотрел в потолок. При виде этого у Сонни сжалось горло. Когда он его впервые встретил, это был человек, полный жизни. Он возглавлял поиски, распечатывал флаеры, постоянно что-то делал. Его жена грустно улыбалась и говорила Сонни, что боится того момента, когда ему придется остановиться. Сонни помнил, как мистер Барнс осел, когда увидел тело дочери. Будто бы сразу стал ниже ростом. Будто бы в нем в одно мгновение иссякла жизнь. 

\- Патрик. 

\- Вы нашли того, кто ее убил? – голос был хриплым, то ли от того, что им давно не пользовались, то ли наоборот. 

Сонни сделал шаг в комнату, спиной чувствуя за собой Роллинс. 

\- Нет, - он изо всех сил старался держаться полицейским перед лицом подлинного горя. – Патрик, мы хотели с вами поговорить… 

Мистер Барнс молча развернулся на бок лицом к стене. Сонни вздохнул. 

\- Патрик, я… 

\- Кариси, - мягким голосом позвала Роллинс, положив руку ему на плечо. – Не надо. 

Сонни еще мгновение смотрел на вздрагивающую спину мужчины, затем покачал головой и вышел из комнаты. В коридоре он тяжело прислонился спиной к стене, Роллинс встала у противоположной, лицом к нему. 

\- Лейтенанту это не понравится. 

\- Я с ней поговорю, - Роллинс поджала губы. – Она поймет. 

Сонни вздохнул. Лив прекрасно знала, что никто из них не был готов разговаривать с отцом. И не был уверен, что Роллинс удастся разубедить ее в мысли, что они намеренно избегают проблему. 

\- Детективы? – они обернулись на голос с лестницы. На последних ступеньках стоял мужчина, который впустил их в дом, Мартин. - Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? 

\- Все в порядке, спасибо, - ответила Роллинс. 

\- Уверены? Я работаю с Патом уже много лет, со мной он поговорит. 

\- Мы очень ценим вашу помощь, - в голосе Роллинс пробивалось раздражение. – Но все в порядке. 

\- Ох, ладно. – Он не сделал попытки уйти, лишь театрально вздохнул. – Так грустно, такая красивая девочка. Я ее видел в тот день, когда она исчезла. Она пыталась починить велосипед на обочине. И почему я только не остановился? 

Теперь Сонни смутно припоминал его в выпуске новостей по одной из ночных поисковых операций. Тогда он говорил в камеру те же слова. Что-то было странное в том, как звучала эта фраза, будто бы заученно. Сонни почувствовал беспокойство. 

\- Вы говорили об этом полиции? - спросил он.

\- Конечно. Как только родители обратились, я первым же делом подошёл к одному из офицеров в форме и все ему рассказал.

\- Вы очень помогли, - ответила ему Роллинс. Сонни, не поворачивая головы, скосил на нее глаза. Либо она почувствовала напряжение Сонни, либо у нее были собственные сомнения, но она сосредоточенно поджимала губы.

Мартин пожал плечами.

\- Делаю, что могу. Я, возможно, последний, кто видел ее в живых.

Сонни задался вопросом, говорил ли Мартин то же самое до того, как девочку нашли мертвой, и обращал ли на это кто-нибудь внимание.

Мартин хлопнул в ладоши.

\- Ну, детективы, если вы тут закончили, позвольте проводить вас к выходу.

Сонни отметил, что с тех пор, как Мартин поднялся за ними, никто из домашних этого не заметил и никак не отреагировал. Довольно странное отношение к человеку, который позиционирует себя, как член семьи.

Мартин выпустил их из дома и повел по подъездной дорожке мимо нескольких припаркованных там машин. Сонни блуждал в собственных мыслях и не смотрел по сторонам, пока что-то внезапно не привлекло его внимание. Он остановился настолько резко, что почти споткнулся.

\- Чья это машина?

\- Ммм? А, моя, - ответил Мартин, облокачиваясь рукой на капот старого черного седана. - Знаю, придется помучиться, выезжая отсюда, чтобы никого не задеть.

\- У вас есть дети? - сердце Сонни стучало в ушах, он чувствовал одновременно слабость, неопределенность и невыразимую легкость оправданного доверия.

Мартин бросил на Сонни быстрый взгляд, но ответил:

\- Дочка. Ей 18 месяцев.

\- Здорово, - быстро и вежливо ответил Сонни. - Это для нее?

Он кивнул на боковое стекло. На нем была наклейка от солнца, которую обычно используют родители, чтобы защитить ребенка от яркого света. Белла недавно купила такую после того, как Томми раз семь позвонил Сонни, чтобы обсудить достоинства и цены тонирования стекол. Судя по всему, они бывали всех возможных цветов и дизайнов. Эта была фиолетовая, покрытая бабочками. 

\- Да, - ответил Мартин, удивленный внезапным интересом. – Не сильно защищает от солнца, но дочке нравится. 

\- Ну еще бы, - Сонни взмахнул руками, будто его осенила неожиданная мысль. – Слушайте, Мартин. Вы сказали, что были неподалеку, когда исчезла Клэр. 

\- Ну, полагаю, что так. Достаточно близко. Мы с женой ходили на ужин к друзьям. 

\- Вы остались у них на ночь? 

Мартин нахмурился. 

\- Примерно до двух ночи, - медленно проговорил он. – Теща забрала к себе ребенка, а мы воспользовались преимуществами новоприобретенной свободы. 

Сонни хохотнул. 

\- Дети! Они знают, чем нас занять. 

Мартин тоже засмеялся, но немного настороженно. 

\- Слушайте, Мартин, - сказал Сонни, по-дружески склоняясь к нему. – Мне очень сложно это признавать, но у нас серьезные проблемы с делом. И вы бы нам очень помогли, если бы смогли поехать в участок и рассказать в подробностях, что именно видели тем вечером. 

Он чувствовал на себе выразительный взгляд Роллинс, но предпочел его проигнорировать. Мартин неуверенно осмотрелся вокруг, выхватывая взглядом нескольких корреспондентов из средств массовой информации, которые до сих пор бродили вокруг дома. 

\- Я уже говорил с полицией. Это действительно необходимо? 

\- Нет, что вы, конечно же, нет, - дружелюбно ответил Сонни. – Но мы были бы вам крайне признательны за помощь. Никогда так сразу не скажешь, что мы могли упустить. 

Он положил ему ладонь между лопаток и легонько направил к их машине. Мартин обернулся в сторону своей, и Сонни подтолкнул его сильнее. 

\- Спасибо вам, Мартин. Это не займет много времени. 

Он помог Мартину сесть в машину и закрыл дверь. Роллинс смотрела на него с настороженным сомнением. 

\- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь. 

Сонни тоже надеялся. 

**Глава 5.**

Рафаэль спешил в участок, сжимая телефон в руке. Лив была в своем кабинете и через стекло наблюдала за Кариси и Роллинс. Заметив его, она удивилась: 

\- Барба. Тебе кто-то позвонил? 

Вместо ответа он протянул ей телефон, на котором все еще отображалась статья, которую Кармен прислала ему получасом ранее. 

\- Это по всему интернету. Говорят, кого-то арестовали у дома Барнсов. 

Лив сжала губы. 

\- Чудесно, - она отключила интерком и отошла от окна, присаживаясь на край своего стола. – Никого не арестовывали. Я отправила Кариси и Роллинс поговорить с отцом, а они вместо этого вернулись с совершенно другим человеком. 

Рафаэль нахмурился. 

\- Так, ладно. Кто и почему? 

\- Мартин Янг, какой-то друг семьи. Почему? – она развела руки в стороны. – У Кариси «было предчувствие». 

\- И ты на этом основании позволяешь ему вести допрос? – скептически спросил он. 

\- Это не допрос, а всего лишь беседа, - Лив вздохнула. – К тому же Кариси не идиот, он заслуживает свободу действий. 

Барбе очень хотелось это оспорить, но он лишь закатил глаза. 

\- Почему он в комнате для несовершеннолетних? 

\- Я уже сказала, это не допрос, - она помедлила. – Кариси подумал, что детские вещи могут его взбудоражить. 

Барба был вынужден признать, что идея хорошая. Он посмотрел через стекло на незнакомого мужчину, и что-то тяжелое осело в груди. Он включил интерком обратно. 

_\- …смотрели, как она растет, отец делился с вами подробностями ее жизни._

_\- Наверное._

_\- Да, мне это знакомо. Мой напарник рассказывает мне о любой мелочи, которая касается ее ребенка. Я видел больше фотографий ее дочки, чем своей племянницы. Это так странно, они начинают казаться членами семьи, да?_

_\- Полагаю, в какой-то мере…_

_\- Понимаете, это-то меня и удивляет. Что вы увидели, как она пытается починить велосипед под дождем на обочине и даже не остановились, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке. Это на вас не похоже, Мартин. Вы выглядите как человек, который всегда придет на помощь. Вы уверены, что действительно не останавливались? Хотя бы на секунду?_

_\- Я уже говорил вам, что нет. Я просто увидел девочку и проехал мимо. Мне очень жаль, но я торопился._

_\- Конечно, вам надо было успеть на ужин. Просто странно, и все. Понимаете, один свидетель сказал нам, что видел, как Клэр разговаривала с водителем черного седана._

Рафаэль резко постучал в стекло, Кариси раздраженно посмотрел через плечо. Лив определенно ждала пояснений, но он сосредоточился на Кариси, который вошел в кабинет, готовый бороться, но заметно растерялся, когда увидел Рафаэля. 

\- Советник. 

\- Детектив. Вы спонсор сегодняшних новостей, - он вновь показал экран телефона, и глаза Кариси удивленно распахнулись, когда он увидел фотографию, сопровождающую статью. 

\- Лейтенант, я их не видел, клянусь, - он пролистал текст статьи и нахмурился. – Они все не так поняли, Барба. Мы никого не арестовывали. 

\- Уже неважно. Одной фотографии с тем, как вы сажаете кого-то на заднее сидение полицейской машины, было достаточно, - он посмотрел на Кариси выжидающе. – Ты не хочешь сообщить мне, почему вы притащили сюда этого мужчину? 

\- У меня было… 

\- Не смей говорить мне, что у тебя было предчувствие. 

Кариси замолчал, вместо него заговорила Роллинс. 

\- Слушай, советник, в этом парне что-то есть. Доверься нам, - она запнулась, когда Барба ухмыльнулся. – Мы же с ним просто разговариваем. 

\- В таких делах не бывает простых разговоров, Роллинс. СМИ раздуют из этого скандал, и лучше бы к тому времени у вас было нечто большее, чем интуиция. 

Роллинс выступила вперед, готовая заступиться за напарника, но Лив преградила ей путь и успокаивающе подняла руку. 

\- Так. Хватит. Кариси, Барба прав. Я доверяю твоим инстинктам, но нам нужно что-то более весомое.

Кариси подался вперед, намеренно избегая смотреть Рафаэлю в глаза. 

\- Лейтенант, это он. Я знаю. Просто дайте мне немного времени, и я докажу. 

\- Детектив, на пару слов, - прорычал Рафаэль. 

Лив удивленно обернулась, но, должно быть, его лицо было достаточно выразительным, потому что она лишь кивнула и вышла из кабинета.

\- Не ты, - бросил он в сторону Роллинс, которая была явно не в восторге, но последовала за Лив. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у тебя есть что-то конкретное? 

Кариси огляделся, прежде чем придвинуться к Рафаэлю ближе. 

\- Я увидел наклейку на стекле его машины, - приглушив голос, сказал он. – На ней изображены бабочки. Она, должно быть, смотрела на нее, пока… 

\- И это все, на чем ты основываешься? – яростно прошептал Рафаэль. – Он, в конце концом, может быть сраным лепидоптерологом! 

\- Очень смешно. Барба, это он. Роллинс права, с ним что-то не так. Например, он слишком уж рад нам помочь. 

\- Кариси… 

\- Барба, я работал в отделе убийств, я знаком с психологией убийц. Он с ума сходит по этой семье, но не думаю, чтобы кто-то, кроме отца, мог вспомнить, как его зовут. Он пошел прямо к копам еще до того, как заговорили о пропаже девочки. И то, как он о ней говорит… Все крутится вокруг него. В тот единственный раз, когда он действительно о ней заговорил, он сказал только, что она была красивая, - он вздохнул. – Слушай, ты думаешь, что я ориентируюсь только на твои слова, но говорю тебе, с этим парнем что-то действительно не так. 

Рафаэль поймал взгляд Кариси, яростный и уверенный. 

\- Хорошо, Кариси, я преклоняюсь перед твоими невероятными умениями понимать человеческую натуру. Но ничего из этого я не могу использовать в суде. 

\- Знаю. Именно поэтому я его привез, - он обернулся к стеклу, где Мартин лениво водил ладонью вверх-вниз по своей руке. – Он уже на грани. Я могу получить от него признание. 

\- Лучше бы ты был прав, - сказал Рафаэль. – Потому что я не могу вызвать свидетелем мертвую девочку. 

***

С момента, как он отпустил Кариси допрашивать подозреваемого, прошло несколько часов. Рафаэль сидел у окна в своей квартире и смотрел, как дождевые капли складываются в тонкие ручейки, стекая по стеклу. На самом деле, он должен был быть в офисе, работы хватало, но он чувствовал себя слишком рассеянным, чтобы быть полезным. Ему очень повезло, что на ближайшие две недели не было запланировано никаких слушаний. Он сказал Кармен не ждать его следующим утром, ссылаясь на грипп. Она, должно быть, подумала, что это стресс. И была не так уж и неправа. 

Его телефон лежал перед ним на журнальном столике рядом со стаканом скотча. С тех пор, как он покинул участок, ни от кого не поступало известий, будь то живой человек или мертвый. Но Рафаэля все равно не отпускало необъяснимое чувство ужаса, которое становилось только хуже с наступлением сумерек. 

Он чувствовал себя виноватым. Он не сказал Кариси, что тот оказался прав и взял правильного человека. Рафаэль понял это с первого взгляда, но он и так уже достаточно вмешивался, не хватало только еще больше запутать расследование туманными идеями. 

Он сделал еще один глоток скотча и вздрогнул, когда на двери сработал домофон. Он никого не ждал, поэтому не стал отвечать. Скорее всего, кто-то обзванивал все квартиры в попытках войти в дом. Несколькими секундами позже на столе завибрировал телефон. 

_«Это я. Впусти.»_

Рафаэль подорвался с дивана и нажал на кнопку. Окинул взглядом комнату – не самая опрятная, но сойдет. Через минуту раздался стук в дверь, и Рафаэль потянул ее на себя. 

Кариси ворвался в квартиру, насквозь мокрый от дождя, практически звенящий от переполняющей его нервной энергии. Рафаэль молча смотрел, как он напряженно ходит между журнальным столом и стеной и в результате замирает у входа на кухню. 

\- Я облажался, - Кариси провел рукой по волосам, которые падали мокрыми прядями на глаза. – Черт, Барба, я охрененно облажался. 

\- Что случилось? 

\- Мартин Янг. Нам пришлось его отпустить, - Кариси обессиленно прислонился к стене. – Приехала жена и предоставила ему алиби. 

Сердце Рафаэля пропустило удар. Он знал, что это не могло быть правдой. 

\- Алиби прочное? 

\- Она сказала, что он вернулся сразу после работы и был с ней весь вечер. Сказала, что это могут подтвердить друзья. Больше у нас ничего не было, и лейтенант сказала его отпустить, - Кариси снова начал маниакально ходить туда-сюда. – Он говорил о том, что засудит департамент. Я целый час провел с Доддсом, который говорил мне держаться от него подальше. Я знаю, что это был он, Барба, знаю. И теперь мы его потеряли. 

\- Кариси, все в порядке… 

\- Ничего не в порядке. Я завалил все дело, потому что был нетерпелив, потому что хотел доказать твою правоту. 

Рафаэль замер. Он не знал, обвинением это было или признанием. 

\- Кариси, перестань. Ты сам сказал, что у тебя были причины подозревать этого человека. 

\- Я переиначил факты, чтобы они подошли под нужный мне сценарий, - с досадой проговорил Кариси. 

Не сказать, что Рафаэль был с этим не согласен, но он достаточно долго работал со Специальным корпусом и знал, что их альтернативная логика нередко помогала раскрыть дело. 

\- Ты делал свою работу, - твердо сказал он. – Тебе пришлось его отпустить, это нормально, такое случается. Забудь Доддса, следи за подозреваемым. Рано или поздно он совершит ошибку. 

Кариси сложил руки на груди и уставился в пол. 

\- Ты все еще думаешь, что он тот, кто нам нужен? 

\- Я это знаю. 

Кариси вскинул напряженный взгляд. 

\- Знаешь? Почему же ты тогда ничего не сказал в участке? 

\- Мне хотелось, чтобы ты оставался начеку, - Рафаэль невесело усмехнулся. – Мне жаль. Я не хотел мешать расследованию. Но ты все сделал правильно, Кариси. Мы с этим разберемся. Обещаю, мы его посадим. 

Кариси моргнул, а в следующую секунду, прежде чем Рафаэль смог сообразить, что происходит, он оказался совсем вплотную и накрыл его губы своими, с нажимом провел пальцами по бокам. И только когда Кариси взялся за пряжку его ремня, Рафаэль отстранился, хватая ртом воздух. 

\- Стой, подожди. Что ты делаешь? 

Кариси взял его за плечи, притягивая настолько близко, что Рафаэль, казалось, мог чувствовать биение его сердца. 

\- А ты думаешь, что я делаю? Да ладно, Барба, неужели ты не устал ждать? Я вот устал. 

Рафаэль не мог придумать удачного ответа, пока смотрел в эти глаза, поэтому он снова отстранился и неуверенно пробормотал:

\- Ты расстроен, мы оба вымотаны. 

\- Мне все равно, - мягко сказал Кариси, вновь вступая в его личное пространство, аккуратно, словно мог чувствовать, что он в шаге от того, чтобы сбежать. 

Рафаэль качнулся вперед, почти инстинктивно, затем помедлил. 

\- Я… подожди. Подожди, - он заставил себя разорвать зрительный контакт. – Я давно этого не делал. Не строил что-то. С кем-то. Я просто… мы можем подождать? 

Выражение лица Кариси смягчилось, он поймал руку Рафаэля в свою. 

\- Строил что-то?

\- Я не хочу, чтобы это ничего не значило, - тихо проговорил Рафаэль. – А ты разве?.. 

\- Разумеется, - перебил Кариси и улыбнулся. – Я тоже не хочу. Я просто думал, что мне придется постараться, чтобы выбить из тебя это признание. 

Рафаэль пожал плечами. 

\- Я функционирую только на скотче и трех часах сна. 

Кариси фыркнул и наклонился, вовлекая его в поцелуй, куда более мягкий, чем раньше. 

\- Это все объясняет, - он провел большим пальцем по щеке Рафаэля. – Прости меня. Пожалуй, я сегодня слегка переработал. Мне пора. 

\- Не уходи, - Рафаэль поймал его за руку. – На улице дождь, тебе стоит остаться… пока он не закончится. 

Было очень сложно формулировать фразы, пока они смотрели друг на друга и стояли настолько близко, что их дыхание мешалось между собой. Рафаэль прикрыл глаза. 

\- К черту. 

Он притянул к себе Кариси и потеснил в сторону спальни, по дороге стаскивая с него пальто. Руки Кариси спустились ниже, выдергивая рубашку из брюк, большие пальцы скользнули под ткань, поглаживая кожу. Они добрались до кровати, и впервые за долгое время Рафаэль наконец-то чувствовал, что разум целиком и полностью принадлежит ему. 

***

За окном все еще шел дождь. 

Рафаэль откинул голову на спинку дивана и плотнее притянул колени к груди, наблюдая за бегом дождевых капель по стеклу. Это каким-то образом успокаивало. 

Он уже начал уплывать в дрему, когда услышал шорох позади себя. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? 

Рафаэль обернулся через плечо и улыбнулся полуодетому Кариси, который стоял в темноте комнаты. 

\- Не хотел тебя разбудить. Извини. 

\- Ничего страшного. Это стакан? 

Рафаэль посмотрел на пол на острые осколки того, что когда-то было его стаканом из-под скотча. Они поблескивали в падающем из окна свете уличных фонарей. 

\- Она расстроилась, - тихо сказал он. 

Кариси посмотрел на него пустым взглядом, а затем его лицо озарилось пониманием, он резко развернулся и ушел обратно в спальню. Рафаэль вздохнул и крепче обнял себя руками. Не надо было ничего говорить. Он знал, что Кариси все еще испытывал трудности с этим аспектом его жизни. С той частью него, которая вставала в три часа ночи, чтобы успокоить рассерженных призраков. Было полным безумием ожидать, что кто-то это примет. Поэтому Рафаэль не мог винить его за сомнения. 

\- Здесь холодно, - Кариси пришел уже в тапках и с одеялом. Он с ногами забрался на диван и пристроился как можно ближе, накрывая одеялом их обоих. Он обнял его рукой за плечи и притянул к себе. Очень нелепо, но Рафаэлю захотелось заплакать. Наверное, он просто слишком мало спал. 

\- Это сделала Клэр? - прошептал Кариси. 

\- Да, - просто ответил Рафаэль. 

\- Из-за меня? 

\- Из-за него. 

Кариси промолчал, только притянул Рафаэля еще ближе и начал водить большим пальцем по его плечу. 

\- Почему ты здесь? 

Рафаэль молчал слишком долго, чтобы хоть какое-то иное объяснение звучало убедительно, поэтому он сказал правду: 

\- Я не хотел, чтобы она оставалась одна. 

Кариси перестал поглаживать его плечо, и Рафаэль почувствовал на себе его взгляд. Он боялся, что если посмотрит в ответ, то момент будет испорчен. Кариси подался вперед и мягко поцеловал его в висок. 

\- Знаешь, ты хороший человек. 

Рафаэль не был уверен, но спорить не стал. 

Какое-то время они сидели молча, Кариси снова успокаивающе поглаживал его плечо. 

\- Это всегда так? – тихо спросил он с обеспокоенностью в голосе. 

Рафаэль покачал головой. 

\- Большую часть времени это что-то мимолетное. Лицо, которое не вписывается в толпу. Голос, который звучит как-то не так. Иногда я даже не сразу понимаю, что видел, - он рвано выдохнул. – А иногда так. Постоянно, тяжело, будто… я чувствую их у себя в голове. Будто они – часть меня. Знаю, я говорю, как сумасшедший. 

Он тяжело рассмеялся и почувствовал, как Кариси задержал дыхание. 

\- Ты не сумасшедший. Ты просто очень устал. Поспи немного, ладно? – он помедлил. – Я побуду с ней. 

Рафаэль уставился на него. Уже не первый раз Сонни Кариси лишал его дара речи. 

Кариси нахмурился. 

\- Она же… она же еще здесь? 

Рафаэль улыбнулся. 

\- У окна. 

Кариси немного пересел, чтобы смотреть в сторону окна, и снова притянул к себе Рафаэля, который теперь полулежал у него на груди. 

\- Все, я слежу, - и мягко добавил. – Спи. 

Рафаэль хотел возмутиться. Он не хотел спать, хотел бодрствовать, четко осознавать, что его держат, что рядом Сонни, но, стоило ему закрыть глаза и почувствовать теплую тяжесть обнимающих рук, как все вокруг успокоилось, и он провалился в сон. 

***

Следующим утром он проснулся в одиночестве, и на мгновение почувствовал укол паники, прежде чем заметил на журнальном столике записку. 

«Работа. Позвоню позже. Целую.»

Он мягко провел пальцами по бумаге и улыбнулся. Он заметил, что осколки стакана были убраны, но перед диваном все равно стояли его тапочки. На всякий случай. Рафаэль надел их и прошел на кухню, по пути подобрав со стола телефон. 

Он дважды проверил время, пока готовил кофе. В последнее время он спал максимум до трех часов ночи, а тут на часах было десять утра. 

Рафаэль в ожидании кофе облокотился на столешницу и подумал о предстоящем дне. Идти на работу необходимости не было, но он достаточно отдохнул, чтобы заняться бумагами. Кариси в любом случае приедет, как только разберется с работой, и тогда они смогут поговорить. Вчера он определенно хотел услышать больше, в частности, о прошлом Рафаэля, но им было чем заняться и помимо разговоров. 

Он улыбнулся, разворачиваясь к кофемашине. 

\- Рафаэль? 

Он подпрыгнул от неожиданности, но тут же расслабился. 

\- Кариси? Чего так рано вернулся? 

\- Мне кажется, я ударился головой. 

Рафаэль нахмурился. 

\- Что? – он поставил кружку на стол. – Все в порядке? 

Он вышел из кухни, ожидая увидеть Кариси на диване, но гостиная была пуста. Он прошел в спальню. 

\- Кариси? 

В спальне тоже никого не было. Какое-то странное чувство начало расползаться в груди. Он снова вышел в гостиную. 

\- Сонни? 

Молчание. 

А потом он осознал. 

Дверь была закрыта. И у Кариси не было ключей. 

В комнате было холодно. 

\- Твою мать, - прошипел Рафаэль, вытаскивая телефон из кармана дрожащими руками. 

Он нажал на имя Кариси. 

\- Пожалуйста, возьми трубку, - пробормотал он. 

Должно быть, ему просто померещилось. Без кофе он едва существовал. 

\- Давай. 

Кариси был занят на работе, только и всего, поэтому и не отвечал. 

\- Пожалуйста. 

Он, наверное, просто не чувствовал вибрации телефона в кармане пальто. 

\- Барба? 

Он забыл, как дышать. 

\- Роллинс? - на другом конце провода воцарилась тишина, Рафаэлю потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы снова заговорить. – Что произошло? 

\- Как ты?.. – ее голос дрожал, и Рафаэль отчетливо слышал, как она пытается взять под контроль дыхание. – Кариси ушел за кофе. Его долго не было, поэтому я пошла проверить, где он. Я увидела… Должно быть, была драка, я не знаю. Его сейчас увозят на скорой… Черт, мне надо позвонить Лив. 

\- Роллинс, стой. В какую больницу? 

Она ответила, и Рафаэль отстраненно отметил, что именно в этой больнице умер Майк Доддс. 

Он не помнил, как повесил трубку, выбежал из квартиры, спустился по лестнице. Все было как в тумане, пока он не вышел на улицу и прохладный воздух не привел его в чувство. Рафаэль почувствовал слабость в коленях и тяжело облокотился о стену. 

**Глава 6. Интерлюдия Сонни**

Засунув руки в карманы, Сонни быстро шел в сторону кофейни. Он вызвался сходить за кофе для команды, только чтобы выбраться из участка. Лейтенант смотрела на него с сочувствием, а Аманда отпускала шуточки по поводу того, что он явился во вчерашнем костюме. 

Он скучал по Барбе. Так нелепо, ведь прошло всего несколько часов с тех пор, как он оставил его, мирно спящим на диване, но все мысли крутились вокруг Барбы. Он хотел с ним разговаривать, поддерживать и быть рядом. 

Что послужило еще одной причиной вылазки за кофе. Ему было необходимо прочистить мозги и сфокусироваться. Потому что Барба был прав. Они должны были выискать способ упечь убийцу за решетку. Тогда Клэр Барнс могла бы покоиться с миром. И Барба смог бы отдохнуть. 

Сонни уже хотел было войти в кофейню, когда краем глаза увидел мужчину в переулке. Тот стоял и смотрел на него из-под козырька бейсболки. Сонни вздохнул и отвернулся к двери. Он знал, что надо просто войти внутрь. Он был один, ему сказали держаться подальше и единственное, что он сейчас мог, только ухудшить ситуацию. Он прижал лоб к двери кофейни, чертыхнулся, развернулся и пошел к переулку. 

\- Мартин, - спокойно поприветствовал он. – Вы что-то забыли нам вчера рассказать? 

Мартин нервно пожал плечами и пошел вглубь переулка. Сонни огляделся. На улице было малолюдно, но прохожие встречались. Он сделал шаг вперед и положил руку на пистолет. 

\- Ладно вам, Мартин, это же вы за мной следили. Чего вам надо? 

\- Ты все испортил, - прорычал он, стоя к Сонни спиной. 

Сонни коротко засмеялся. 

\- Разве я? 

\- Эта фотография. Теперь рядом с моим домом люди. Они кидаются камнями в окна. Кричат на мою жену и ребенка. 

\- За это я прошу прощения, - честно ответил Сонни, потому что он точно не испытывал удовольствия от того, что еще больше людей оказалось втянуло в этот хаос. – Я не знал, что так произойдет. 

\- Я просто хотел сделать все правильно! 

Сонни нахмурился. 

\- Что? 

Мартин длинно, расстроенно вздохнул. 

\- Я не хотел причинять ей вред. Я просто хотел, чтобы она замолчала. Я не осознавал… она просто расслабилась в моих руках и все. 

Сонни непроизвольно сделал шаг вперед. Он не хотел слышать это признание в грязном переулке в полквартале от участка. Все должно было быть официально. 

\- Мартин… 

\- Это все было одной огромной ошибкой. Я пытался ее исправить. А потом появился ты со своими обвинениями. Вот чего хорошего будет, если они узнают, что это сделал я? Что произойдет с моей семьей? 

Сонни медленно осознал свою ошибку и начал отступать по направлению к улице. 

\- Послушайте, Мартин, почему бы вам не пройти со мной в участок? Мы можем найти место, где ваша семья сможет остановиться, где они будут в безопасности. 

Может быть, виной всему было упоминание семьи, Сонни не знал, но мужчина внезапно рванулся к нему. Сонни держал руку на пистолете, но Мартин налетел на него с неудачного угла и толкнул так, что он сильно ударился головой о стену. Пистолет выскользнул из захвата. Мартин покачнулся, тяжело дыша. На его лице застыло изумление. Сонни подумал, что у него, должно быть, не было опыта в нападении на взрослых. 

\- Мартин, - пробормотал он, игнорируя боль, растекающуюся по затылку. – Все в порядке. Давай просто поговорим. 

Он встал на колени, не сводя с Мартина взгляда, пытаясь как можно незаметнее нащупать пистолет, но удар об стену его замедлил, и движение получилось слишком очевидным. 

Мартин крикнул и сильно пнул его руку. Сонни услышал хруст, и притянул ее к себе с приглушенным стоном. 

Мартин схватил его за волосы, заставляя поднять глаза. Судя по тому, что Сонни увидел в ответном взгляде, он попал в серьезный переплет. Недооценил противника, потому что сам был вооружен и натренирован, но со слепой яростью всегда следовало считаться. 

\- Стой… 

\- Заткнись нахер, - прохрипел Мартин, изо всех сил ударяя голову Сонни о стену. 

Он почувствовал виском шероховатость кирпича, и кровь побежала по лицу. Он рухнул на землю, дезориентированный и ослабевший, попытался встать, но удар под ребра выбил воздух из легких, и он снова упал. 

Где-то в отдалении, словно в тумане, он услышал крик. 

Сонни со стоном перевернулся. Он обхватил руками ребра, не голову, и первый удар поймал его врасплох, боль охватила всю левую сторону головы. Второго удара он уже не почувствовал, и лишь отстраненно отметил, что это ненормально. Он видел, как Мартин замахивается для третьего удара, попытался откатиться, но тело его уже не слушалось. 

Он позвал Барбу по имени, прежде чем все вокруг погрузилось в темноту. 

**Глава 7.**

Он не помнил, как добрался до больницы. Наверное, взял такси, но судя по тому, как стучало сердце и срывалось дыхание, было ощущение, что он всю дорогу бежал. 

Медсестра сориентировала, куда ему идти, хотя найти Кариси было несложно. Вокруг толклись офицеры полиции, как и всякий раз, стоило чему-то случиться с одним из них. Он пробирался мимо них, пока не нашел Роллинс. Она сидела в приемной, обхватив пальцами стакан с кофе. На рукавах у нее была засохшая кровь. 

Заметив Рафаэля, она встала, практически не удивленная его присутствием. 

\- Барба.

\- Как он? – без предисловий спросил он. 

\- Не знаю, - неровно ответила она. – С тех пор, как я здесь, мне никто ничего не говорит. Парамедики сказали, что в скорой он ненадолго приходил в себя. Это же хороший знак, да? 

Она с мольбой посмотрела на него, но воспоминание о том, как Кариси появился у него в квартире все еще было слишком свежо, чтобы чувствовать себя спокойно. 

\- Что произошло? 

\- На него напали, - она провела рукой по волосам. 

\- Это я уже понял, - отрезал он. – Как это случилось? Было ли оружие? 

\- Не думаю. Не знаю, - она беспокойно развела руками. – Барба, на него напал мужчина, которого мы опрашивали по делу Клэр Барнс. Его арестовали на месте преступления. 

Жесткий голос прокрался в его разум, зашептал, что этого бы не произошло, если бы он с самого начала ничего не рассказывал. Голос Мэтта. А, может быть, его собственный. Он попытался его заглушить, развернувшись к Роллинс. 

\- Почему никто не прикрывал ему спину? 

\- Для этого не было никаких оснований, - ответила она с гораздо большим терпением, чем он того заслуживал. – Кариси просто хотел загладить вину. 

Рафаэль вздохнул и потер переносицу. 

\- Ладно. А что происходит сейчас? 

Роллинс напряженно пожала плечами. 

\- Я жду врача. 

Он рухнул на стул и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Роллинс тихонько присела рядом. 

\- Я подшучивала над ним сегодня утром. На нем был тот же костюм, что и вчера, и я спросила, кто счастливчик. 

Рафаэль усмехнулся, не поднимая головы. Роллинс хмыкнула.

\- Вот уж не думала, что ты когда-нибудь сделаешь первый шаг. 

Рафаэль подумал, что, должно быть, вбегать в больницу с перекошенным от ужаса лицом – не лучшее конспиративное решение. 

Он опустил руки и скосил на нее взгляд. 

\- Мне и не пришлось. 

\- Какой Кариси умничка, - ухмыльнулась Роллинс. 

Она больше ничего не спрашивала, и Рафаэль был ей благодарен за намеренное отсутствие интереса. Он спросил о семье Кариси, хотя знал, что его родители в Бостоне. Роллинс позвонила Белле, та пошла обзванивать сестер, одна из которых все еще жила на Стейтен-Айленде. Быстро приехать у них не получится. 

Прошел час, прежде чем негромкие разговоры полицейских стихли, и в комнату вошла врач. 

\- Здравствуйте, я доктор Чу, - резко представилась она, обращаясь к Роллинс. – Вы напарник?

\- Да, - быстро ответила она, приподнявшись со стула. – Как он? 

Доктор Чу жестом усадила ее обратно и села напротив, а перед Рафаэлем внезапно промелькнула вспышка воспоминания, как мама плакала у его больничной кровати. Он попытался его отогнать. Сквозь шум в ушах он услышал лишь обрывочные «внутреннее кровотечение» и «экстренное хирургическое вмешательство», прежде чем смог сосредоточиться. 

\- Я беспокоюсь о повреждениях головы. Когда его привезли, он был в сознании, но совершенно дезориентированный. К тому же на снимках есть некое уплотнение в области мозга. Совершенно необязательно, что это требует хирургического вмешательства, но мы будем за ним следить и сделаем еще одно КТ для определения серьезности проблемы. 

\- Он… - обе женщины в удивлении обернулись к нему, и он прокашлялся. – Мы можем его увидеть? 

Доктор ему улыбнулась, но ответ адресовала Роллинс. 

\- Он под снотворными, но вы можете немного посидеть рядом с ним. 

Роллинс посмотрела на него, и он кивнул в ответ. 

Врач встала. 

\- Пройдемте, я покажу вам дорогу. 

Через минуту Рафаэль сидел уже в другой комнате, в ожидании того, как Роллинс закончит и выйдет из палаты. Ни один из них не хотел свидетелей того, что они собирались сказать Сонни. Спустя несколько минут она вышла с красными, но сухими глазами. 

\- Лив хочет, чтобы я вернулась в участок, - сказала она. – Если ты все еще будешь здесь, когда приедет Белла, можешь попросить, чтобы она мне позвонила? 

Он не ответил, потому что все его мысли занимал дверной проем и то, что он мог увидеть за ним. 

\- Я видела и похуже. Он сильный. С ним все будет хорошо, - она звучала так, будто пыталась убедить в этом саму себя, но Рафаэль все равно был ей благодарен. 

Он попытался улыбнуться в ответ, и она ушла, оставляя его наедине с дверным проемом. Он смотрел на него еще довольно долгое время, прежде чем набрался мужества встать и войти в палату к Кариси. 

В комнате было тихо, если не считать равномерного писка и медсестры, которая в дальнем углу снимала показания приборов. Кариси лежал на свежих белых простынях, на фоне которых особенно ярко выделялись красные и фиолетовые кровоподтеки на лице. Повсюду были трубки, гипс на руке. Роллинс уже придвинула к кровати стул, и Рафаэль тяжело на него опустился. 

\- Привет, - он поднял руку и аккуратно провел пальцами по волосам Кариси. – Я, конечно, ценю, что ты ко мне заскочил, но давай в следующий раз ты будешь делать это вживую?

Он случайно нащупал засохшую кровь и отдернул руку. До боли сцепил пальцы, и продолжил: 

\- Пару дней назад ты спрашивал меня, вижу ли я Мэтта, - мягко сказал он. – Нет. Я ни разу не видел его после… с тех пор. Я говорил себе, что оно к лучшему, что он в лучшем мире, или как это называют люди. Правда же в том, что я рад, что мне не пришлось встречаться с ним лицом к лицу. 

Он сглотнул, пытаясь избавить от кома в горле, и вскинул взгляд на медсестру, которая была слишком профессиональна, чтобы обращать внимание на его слова. Ему было крайне неловко говорить о себе и неожиданно тот факт, что Кариси не мог ответить, ситуацию только осложнял, а не наоборот. 

\- Мы ссорились перед аварией. Мне нужно было быть внимательнее, но я не был, и он умер, - его голос сорвался на последнем слове, и Рафаэль глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться. – Я думаю, он бы тебе понравился. Он был похож на меня - сплошные острые грани, никакого терпения. Но он был забавный, - Рафаэль тепло улыбнулся и покачал головой. – Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты считал, что я никогда о нем не говорил, потому что не любил. Просто говорить было сложно, и я перестал. 

Он мог представить себе реакцию Кариси, который бы мягко убеждал его, что это была не его вина, и Мэтт знал, что Рафаэль его любил, и ему не за что чувствовать себя виноватым. 

\- Я жил так годами. Задвинул на периферию сознания, заставил себя об этом не думать. А потом появился ты, и я… мы начали сближаться, и это было просто ужасно, - Рафаэль коротко рассмеялся. – У меня начались кошмары, которых не было уже много лет. Они подняли на поверхность то, что произошло, но в каком-то худшем, искаженном свете. 

Он вспомнил Мэтта с окровавленным лицом из своих кошмаров, который обвинял Рафаэля, что тот его убил, бросил, забыл. 

\- Поэтому я ничего не делал, подумал, что ты уйдешь, но ты остался. И я понял, что не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - он тряхнул головой, глазам стало горячо. – Господи, Сонни, я устал быть несчастным. Я заслуживаю хоть немного счастья. Я уже достаточно пережил. С меня хватит. 

Он так сильно сжал металлический поручень кровати, что у него побелели костяшки. 

\- Поэтому ты должен очнуться. А если не очнешься, не возвращайся. 

С этими словами он оттолкнулся от кровати, встал и вышел в коридор. У него тряслись руки, и он сжал их в кулаки. 

Когда уезжал из больницы, он написал сообщение Лив. 

***

Роллинс натягивала пальто, когда он вошел в участок. 

\- Советник, - с негодованием окликнула она его. – Вы когда-нибудь поднимаете трубку? 

Он ощупал пальто в поисках телефона и нашел его в кармане, куда обычно не клал. Должно быть, он был слишком рассеян по пути из больницы, чтобы заметить, куда его бросает. Он почувствовал укол страха, что пропустил новости о Сонни. 

\- Что случилось?

Роллинс подхватила ключи и посмотрела на него с невеселой, но удовлетворенной ухмылкой. 

\- Янг сознался. В убийстве Клэр Барнс. 

Рафаэль опустил голову и выдохнул с облегчением. Он ожидал чего-то подобного, но не знал, насколько его давление на Лив могло помочь получить признание. По крайней мере, теперь им было, куда двигаться. 

\- Хорошо. А ты куда собираешься? 

\- Звонила Белла, она сейчас в больнице. Я съезжу проверить, все ли в порядке. 

Рафаэль почувствовал укол вины, что не дождался прибытия сестер, но Роллинс его не обвиняла и вообще весь день была с ним непривычно мягка. Она бережно накрыла его руку. 

\- Я позвоню, если он очнется. 

Рафаэль благодарно улыбнулся, и Роллинс неловко похлопала его по плечу. Кариси бы посмеялся, если бы видел, как они пытаются налаживать новые границы, учитывая, что он был тому причиной. 

Лив как раз выходила из допросной, когда Рафаэль зашел в ее кабинет. Фин вышел следом и приветственно кивнул, прежде чем покинуть комнату. 

\- Привет, - Лив выглядела усталой, но яростная решительность, которая покинула ее еще в самом начале дела, вновь вернулась. – Аманда сказала, ты был в больнице, есть улучшения? 

\- Нет, - он отвернулся, осознавая, что, наверное, с этого момента, ему придется отвечать на большее число вопросов про Кариси. Он прислонил ладонь к стеклу и посмотрел на бледного мужчину, сидящего в одиночестве за столом. – Это он напал на Кариси? 

\- И убил маленькую девочку. 

\- Роллинс мне сказала, - он все еще смотрел сквозь стекло. – Он выглядит, как долбанный дантист. 

\- Да, - мягко согласилась Лив, вставая рядом. – Он отказался от адвоката, но разговаривает довольно охотно. 

\- Что насчет алиби? 

Лив нахмурилась, и он запоздало понял, что ни разу с ней об этом не говорил. Лишь слегка поднятая бровь была индикатором того, что она догадалась, кто ему рассказал. 

\- Он сказал, что ушел с работы пораньше. И приехал домой всего минут на двадцать позже обычного. Жена ничего не заметила. Непохоже, что она лжет. Умышленно слепа, возможно, но никаких преступных намерений. 

Рафаэль прислонился лбом к прохладному стеклу и выдохнул. Двадцать минут, чтобы убить и похоронить ребенка, а потом притвориться, что ничего не произошло. Он постарался умерить отвращение и разгладил пальто. 

\- Ясно, - проговорил он, направляясь к двери допросной. 

\- Эй, - Лив придержала его за плечо. – Ты куда это собрался? 

\- Хочу с ним поговорить. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Скорее всего, я буду обвинителем на слушании, и хочу знать, с чем имею дело, - просто сказал он, но Лив не убрала руку. – Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы он избежал наказания. 

\- Он признался, Барба. Это хорошо. 

\- Точно так же мы думали и о Льюисе Ходде. 

Лив напряженно сжала губы и вскинула на него взгляд. Рафаэль встретил его с вызовом. 

\- Нам определенно надо будет с тобой выпить, когда это дело закончится, - медленно сказала она, прежде чем покачать головой. – Ладно, но я пойду с тобой, и если ты сделаешь хоть что-то, что мне не понравится, я тебя оттуда выгоню. 

\- Понял, лейтенант. 

Янг вскинул голову, когда они вошли в комнату. 

\- Я сказал, что не хочу адвоката, - выплюнул он. 

\- Это плохое решение, но оно ваше, - ответил Рафаэль, отодвигая стул и садясь. – Почему вы ее убили, Мартин? 

Мужчина застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях. 

\- Я уже говорил. Я не хотел. Она испугалась, начала плакать. Я просто хотел, чтобы она замолчала. 

\- То есть, это был несчастный случай? 

\- Именно! 

\- А с детективом Кариси тоже был несчастный случай? 

\- Я был в состоянии аффекта, я не хотел… 

\- Вы пинали его по голове, пока вас не оттащили, - ядовито вмешалась Лив, и Рафаэль вцепился в край стола. 

Янг яростно замотал головой. 

\- Он не должен был за мной приходить. Я пытался все наладить. Я заботился о семье. 

В комнате внезапно стало очень жарко, и Рафаэль услышал звон в ушах. Он закрыл глаза и откинулся на стуле. 

\- Не думаю, что семья бы с вами согласилась. Что с вами бы согласилась Клэр. 

\- Прошу прощения… 

\- Неужели, - он чувствовал присутствие позади себя, ослепительный и горячий шар ужаса и гнева. – Скажите это девочке. 

Он со скрипом отодвинул стул и вышел из комнаты. Лив вздохнул, но тоже встала и последовала за ним. Она закрыла дверь позади себя. 

\- Очень наводящие вопросы, советник. Рада, что ты заскочил. 

\- Лив… 

\- Да-да, я в курсе, - она махнула рукой. – Иди уже отсюда, поезжай в больницу. Но как только все закончится, мы пойдем пить. 

***

Когда Рафаэль приехал в больницу, он увидел Роллинс и Беллу, которые разговаривали в комнате ожидания. Рядом с ними сидела еще одна женщина с фотографий на столе Кариси, но Рафаэль не мог бы с точностью сказать, Джина это или Тереза. Белла тепло улыбнулась. 

\- Мистер Барба, здравствуйте! 

\- Привет, Белла. 

\- Ты ел? – спросила Роллинс. – Я собиралась отвести Беллу и Джину в столовую. 

Джина. Надо запомнить. 

\- Я перекусил по дороге, - соврал он. – Есть изменения? 

\- Сделали еще одну КТ, - ответила Белла. – Уплотнение уменьшается, и теперь они не переживают по поводу кровотечения. Они до сих пор дают ему какие-то препараты, от которых он спит, но врач сказал, что опасность миновала. 

Рафаэль постарался сохранить лицо, но мог почти физически ощущать, что у него не получается, поэтому ему пришлось отвернуться к окну. Роллинс поймала его взгляд и поторопила Беллу с Джиной к выходу. 

\- Нас не будет какое-то время, если вдруг захочешь его навестить, - прошептала она, проходя мимо. 

Он сел на стул и потер пальцами глаза. Несколько глубоких вдохов успокоили его достаточно, чтобы он смог зайти в палату. 

Несмотря на позитив Беллы, лучше Кариси не выглядел. Синяки и повязки – одно дело, но больше всего Рафаэля пугала его неподвижность. Он сел на стул рядом с кроватью и аккуратно дотронулся до гипса. На этот раз в палате находилась другая медсестра. Она подняла свободную руку Кариси, чтобы измерить пульс, проверяя его по серебряным карманным часам. 

Затем она опустила его руку и улыбнулась. 

\- Он скоро очнется. 

Рафаэль кивнул. 

\- Так мне и говорили, - все равно он не смог бы расслабиться, пока Кариси не откроет глаза. 

\- Не волнуйся, Рафаэль, - ласково сказала медсестра, обернувшись у выхода. – Его время еще не пришло. 

Рафаэль резко вскинул голову и засмеялся в голос, когда увидел старинную униформу, которую не замечал раньше. 

\- Вы никогда не дадите мне выдохнуть спокойно, да? 

Медсестра склонила голову к плечу. 

\- Рафаэль, неужели ты думаешь, что ты бы нас видел, если бы этого не хотел? 

Он нахмурился, сбитый с толку. 

\- И что это значит? 

Медсестра молча улыбнулась и вышла из палаты. Он подскочил со стула и побежал за ней, хотя наверняка знал, что коридор будет пуст. Так и оказалось. 

Он с досадой ударил по косяку двери. 

\- Рафаэль? 

При воспоминании о том, когда он в последний раз слышал этот голос, в груди осел стылый ужас. Рафаэль развернулся, боясь того, что может увидеть. 

Кариси щурился на свет и хмурился. 

В сознании. Живой. 

\- Сонни, - выдохнул он и подошел обратно к кровати. 

Кариси попробовал улыбнуться, но поморщился от боли. 

\- Я тебя звал, - прошептал он. 

\- Знаю, - мягко ответил Рафаэль, притягивая к себе здоровую руку Кариси, чтобы ее поцеловать. – Я тебя слышал. 

**Глава 8.**

\- А ты когда-нибудь видел призраков известных людей? 

\- Видел Джона Леннона в Центральном парке. 

\- Правда? 

\- Нет. 

\- Кайфолом. 

Врачи оставили Кариси в больнице на неделю. Шел третий день, Сонни был полностью в сознании и стал совершенно неугомонным. Рафаэль бы его пожалел, если бы не был так рад видеть его активным и относительно прежним. У него пока оставались головные боли, но доктор сказал, что о них не стоит беспокоиться. И все же сердце Рафаэля замирало каждый раз, когда Сонни болезненно закрывал глаза или просил выключить свет. 

\- А ты видел кого-нибудь с тех пор, как пришел сюда? 

\- Это больница, Сонни, - скептически сказал он. – Но ничего такого, чего бы я не видел раньше. 

\- А Клэр больше не видел? 

Он покачал головой. С того самого дня в участке девочка больше не появлялась. Обычно так и происходило. Не было ни яркого света, ни сердечного прощания. Они просто не возвращались. Чаще всего это приносило облегчение, за исключением тех случаев, когда кто-то становился частью твоей жизни, и было сложно смириться, что она просто исчезает. 

Сонни дотянулся и коснулся его руки, чтобы привлечь внимание. 

\- Эй, ты в порядке? 

Его мысли перескочили на медсестру, которая появилась у кровати Сонни. С тех пор он старался не думать о ее словах. Рафаэль посмотрел на Сонни, который выглядел обеспокоенным его молчанием, и улыбнулся. 

\- Да, Сонни, я в порядке. 

\- Хорошо, потому что я хочу у тебя кое-что спросить. Доктора сказали, что я могу через несколько дней отправляться домой, и я пока не знаю, когда мне придется возвращаться к работе, поэтому я хотел спросить… 

Сонни начал мямлить, и Рафаэль решил взять на себя инициативу. 

\- О чем спросить? 

\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы основать собственное детективное агентство?

Рафаэль вскинул руки. 

\- Так. Я ухожу. 

\- Подожди! Мы можем назвать его «Детективы-экстрасенсы»! 

Рафаэль напрасно пытался скрыть улыбку. 

\- Мне кажется, тебе стоит опять перейти на седативные препараты. 

\- Нет, - Сонни ухмыльнулся. – Ты будешь по мне скучать. 

\- Буду. 

Выражение лица Сонни смягчилось, и он притянул Рафаэля поближе. 

\- Мне очень нравится, когда ты улыбаешься, - сказал он, вовлекая его в поцелуй. 

\- Тебе разве не надо следить за давлением? – пошутила Роллинс, заходя в палату. 

\- О, пришла моя вторая нянька, похоже, ты можешь идти на работу. 

Несмотря на то, что подначка была добродушной и Сонни ему подмигнул, Рафаэль все равно возмущенно закатил глаза. 

Роллинс прокашлялась. 

\- Советник, можно тебя на пару слов, пока ты не ушел? 

Она вывела его в коридор. 

\- Я хочу посмотреть, как он себя чувствует, прежде чем рассказывать ему новости, - прошептала она, кивая в сторону палаты. – Но я подумала, что стоит держать тебя в курсе. Мартин Янг погиб. 

Он инстинктивно взглянул в сторону Сонни, затем обратно на нее. 

\- Как? 

\- Повесился в тюремной камере. Надзиратель сказал, что он кричал о преследующей его маленькой девочке, клялся, что она находится с ним в одной камере. Полагаю, его наконец-то догнало то, что он сделал. 

Рафаэль постарался подавить мстительное чувство удовлетворения. Сонни бы этого не одобрил, сказал бы, что преступник должен предстать перед судом. И был бы прав, и, возможно, когда-нибудь Рафаэль сможет чувствовать то же самое. Но сейчас, когда за стеной живой Сонни улыбался в больничной кровати, он не мог найти в себе силы переживать о преступнике. Все было кончено. 

Он кивнул и вернулся в палату. Сжал руку Сонни. 

\- Ты больше не улыбаешься. 

\- Не хочу напугать Роллинс. 

Сонни фыркнул и провел вверх-вниз по его руке. 

\- Все в порядке? 

\- Да, - пробормотал Рафаэль, осознанно вытесняя все ощущения, кроме теплой, крепкой руки Сонни, сжимающей его ладонь. – Все в порядке.


End file.
